Dark World Issue 2
Mike Brenda and I drove through the streets and i tried as quickly as possible to get out of town. While I was driving on the road and here and there a zombie avoided Brenda looked at me questioningly. I looked at her and saw that she was not looking at me, but stared past me toward a low building. I saw that there was a senior center over there and when I thought of it, I thought about the husband of Brenda. He is seventy and he is very demented. I tried to drive faster and Brenda looked straight ahead. I think she was in shock, but I'm not entirely accurate. After two minutes we were finally out of town and we drove through a pine forest along a campsite. In front of the campsite there was a car parked at the roadsite and there were a few people standing around it. I parked my car down the street. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." I said to soothe Brenda and I got out. I quietly walked to the survivors and they stared at me. I saw a man standing who had laid a map on his car hood and next to him was a woman he was talking with. In the car were sitting two children, a boy and a girl who had blond and brown hair just such as their mother. I came up to them and I put my hands on the car hood they didn't said a word to me. "My name is Mike. Can I help you?" I asked as I looked at the man and the woman. "Actually, you know where we can go?" the man asked. "Yes, but where do you want to go then?" "We are looking for the safe haven. That zone of the news. " "Then I have some bad news for you. It is in the city behind me where I just come from, but that is completely overflowing with those zombies. " "Are you kidding?" the woman asked suddenly. "No." I said and I saw that the woman turned her head away from the campsite. "So can't we just go here then?" she asked. How do you mean? asked her husband. "Here it is held securely. If we close the gate, then we have the campground to ourselves. " "Do you mind if I and this woman in my car go with you?" "No, you know. You can join, you've at least kept us out of the city. "the man said. "My name is John Carter, and this is my wife Darlene. My kids are sitting in the car and are called Arvo and Maggy. " "Nice to meet you, but I think we need to put our cars inside the gates." "Why?" "If zombies are coming, they can just walk in. We have to go inside and shut the gates, but remember that zombies can be inside too. You have a weapon? " "I've got a little axe in my car." "Good. Get it and it's yours. "I said and gave a knife from my backpack to Darlene. "You should be able to protect yourself if something goes wrong." "Okay." she replied briefly and she got back in the car. I walked back to Brenda and sat behind the wheel. "Here." I said and I gave my third and final knife to Brenda. "You should be able to protect you, because I can not always be there for you. Do you understand? ' Brenda nods. John and I drove trough the gate to the campsite. We parked the car in the parking lot and John and I closed the gate shut with a padlock on it. John and I walked back to the car, but the others had gone to the front desk. John and I walked in there and saw that the others were fighting with zombies. Brenda was nearly bitten and I threw my knife into the head of the zombie. The zombie fell to the ground and Brenda sighed while she was gonna sit on a chair behind her. I ran to the zombie, grabbed my knife back and ran after John to his wife. From my perspective, I saw Arvo ran to a room behind the counter and Maggy was on the floor with a zombie on her. Darlene put a knife in the zombie his head and he fell dead on the ground. "Go after Arvo!" Darlene shouted at John and he looked at me questioningly. I nodded and he ran away while I ran to the door and stuck a knife into the head of the zombie that was coming inside. "No!" John exclaimed suddenly and I looked startled when I pulled the knife out of the zombie head. Darlene ran to the room and Brenda was looking curiously over the counter. I put down Maggy next to Brenda and closed the door of the reception. I ran to the office and saw that John and Darlene were sitting next to Arvo who was bitten in his arm. Next to him there was a dead zombie who had three stab wounds in his head. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda * Charles Mesure - John Carter * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter * Juliana Harkavy - Lara* * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* Supporting characters * Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter * Luke Donaldson - Arvo Carter Guest Stars * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of John. * First appearance of Darlene. * First appearance of Maggy. * First appearance of Arvo. * Officially the pilot would be one part. * The plan was to show Brenda's husband dead, but now his status is unknown. * This is the first episode to feature a zombie kill. * This is the first episode where no guest stars appear. * This is the first episode to feature supporting characters. * This is the first episode featuring a zombie bite. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Uncategorized